The End Of Everything
by RamenDreams18
Summary: Konoha Has fallen to akatsuki and the lesf village is destroyed Naruto and everyone will go to Soul society im not very good at summaries ONESHOT


_**The End Of Everything**_

_Konoha had been devastated destroyed by none other than the Akatsuki. It had all been in vain even when Naruto returned from his sage training it still hadn't been enough to defeat them. Even when Sasuke came back to their side and killed Kisame one of the few remaining members their was still Pein and the other members who were left nearly everyone had been killed fighting against Akatsuki. _

_There was still Madara, Konan, Pein, Zetsu and Kabuto who had come to join them with a part of Orochimaru's power in himself. Madara had run after Kakashi and started to fight him, they were at for ever throwing every jutsu they had at each other but they hadn't been able to land a single hit on one another until Kakashi slipped up and Madara struck his arm through his heart. He watched as the copy Nin gave his last breath and see his eyes fade and close. ( Think of the scene in death note where L is dying and Light is watching him die but standing up )_

_Naruto had watched pein kills his father figure Iruka by sucking out his soul and then watched as he tossed him away like a rag doll. Naruto grew angry and went into the first tailed state and attacked Pein along with his sage chakra and the two frogs by his side. But then Pein pulled pa frog towards him and stabbed him before Naruto could do anything to save him. Tsunade who healing people with her chakra encountered Konan who attacked her with her origami paper since she didn't have that much chakra left she was caught but tried to fight as much as she could but to no avail as the origami suffocated her and Konan let her fall to the ground where she didn't get up. Konan was about to walk away but as she turned around she came face to face with Sakura and a bucket of water and a hard punch to the face which sent her flying towards Hokage mountain where she never got back up. Sakura mourned her sensei and gave a prayer, but she couldn't spend time doing nothing and went to help the injured as she was healing the few injured ninja there was an explosion and she was caught, she couldn't defend herself and went flying through the air._

_They only few who remained were the rookie nine including a few Anbu, sensei's, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, they had managed to get rid of only two Akatsuki members Kabuto who tried to kill Naruto but was killed by his Rasengan on his first attempt and Zetsu who tried to eat Gaara who came to help as well and he used his sand coffin to get rid of him and his other half who didn't seem to bothered about dying. _

_But then the rookie twelve became six as Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, And Ten Ten Were All killed by Pein's other six bodies. Hinata who was devastated that Kiba and Shino were dead didn't notice konan behind her who stabbed her with six kunai and left her to die with no-one comforting her as they were all fighting. As she looked to the side of her she could see Naruto fighting with all the strength he had. But she knew that it was not enough and as she took her last breath she whispered the words that she always wanted to say but only loud enough for Naruto to hear as her voice carried on the wind "I love you Naruto kun good by. She cried as she took her last breath as she thought that her voice would never reach him but it did and tears had come to his eyes as he looked over at Hinata's broken body. _

_Shikamaru tried to fight against the Akatsuki but unlike the last time the others were stronger than Hidan so he tried to use his shadow possession but one of Pein's bodies was to fast for him and he was stabbed In the cheast at that moment he knew he was going to die and he muttered his famous quote " Troublesome" as he fell to the ground and closed his eyes for the last time. Neji had been running from Madara who he thought he could kill but was to strong cause none of his attacks worked on him so he started to run knowing he would never escape when he tripped and when he looked he saw the body of Hinata. He had come to respect her even though she was from the main family and when he saw her body he swore he wouldn't run away and he got up and started to fight Madara with his byakugan. _

_He was fairing well but then he was distracted by an explosion and he could see a body flying in the air which had pink hair and could only be Sakura Haruno. He didn't know how long he had been gazing at the body but it only took that time for Madara to plunge his hand into Neji and rip out his heart. He caught the expression on Neji's face and smiled for the second time that day._

_Sasuke and Naruto were the only ones who had survived until now with both Pein and Madara they both took up stance, Sasuke with his sharingan and Naruto in his sage mode with his Hokage robe and they stood back to back but Sasuke could feel Naruto shaking and it worried him a little. _

" _Hey dobe your not going chicken out are you"_

"_Teme shut the hell up"_

_Sasuke has noticed that he was shaking but Naruto would never admit it and he smiled trying not to let Naruto see but he did._

"_Hey teme this is the first time I've seen you smile"_

"_Hn did not"_

"_whatever Teme lets just finish this and get on with our lives"_

"_If you haven't forgotten urotsonkatchi ( don't know how to spell it ) we are the only people left in this damned village"_

_They stood back round to face their enemies and launched their attacks while Madara and Pein did the same all around them buildings and houses fell apart one by one. They both fought with every jutsu that they had but in the end Sasuke was the only one who had been weaker and was caught off guard by Madara's ultimate sharingan_

_Which froze him in his tracks Naruto tried shouting out to him but he couldn't move cause Pein seeing that he stopped fighting him he grabbed him and held him in place. He watched as Madara stabbed him with his own sword the chidori sword ( cant remember what its called ) right through his heart. But he was still alive and he brought Madara closer to him while he held onto the sword and stabbed him with a kunai which ultimately lead to them both dieing and the end of the Uchiha clan. Naruto was mad he wanted to sit beside Sasuke until the end but he was still fighting Madara so he chose to use his sage mode to the fullest and summoned the frog boss but as soon as he summoned it Pein used his Dimension Technique and sealed him So he had to fight on the ground. _

"_Give up Uzumaki Naruto you cannot hope to win this fight come with me and I will make sure you do not feel anything with we extract the Kyuubi, peace must be brought to the world"_

_Naruto knew he was lying and he had to prevent Pein from destroying the world so he got ready to use Rasengan and smiled "I guess I will have to find a new dream to find and he ran forward to attack but Pein dodged and easily knocked Naruto out as he had been healing himself over and over again Pein then carried him on his shoulder and teleported to the new Akatsuki base. _

_Naruto opened his eyes it seemed he was in a cave of some sort, he sat up and looked around he suddenly remembered where it was it was where they had rescued Gaara and then revived him. He didn't have much time to ponder on things when he was caught in the trap that came from taking out the bijuu and he was lifted up into the air and he felt himself on fire. _

"_is this what it felt like when Gaara was here, when they did it to him, is this really the end"_

"_I will have the power of the Kyuubi you cannot stop me, there will be peace in the world"_

_**Grrrrrr what a mess you got your self in this time kit, and this time were not going to escape**_

"_Kyuubi is that you I feel so cold" Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi who was in his cage _

_**Id rather just stay locked up with you now that I wont be able to do anything unlease that guy uses me to control my body grrrrr**_

_Naruto was stood inside his mind next to Kyuubi who was vanishing._

"_Thanks Kyuubi"_

_**For what you miserable human"**_

"_for helping me get strong in a way"_

"_**humph whatever brat"**_

_Naruto could see the fox vanish into thin air as he himself vanished also into a white light. He didn't know how long it had been until he could here voices and he opened his eyes slowly so come face to face with a grinning Sasuke. _

" _took you long enough dobe "_

"_hey shut up teme and help me up, where are we any way"_

"_Where do you think we are baka, Heaven were dead if you didn't notice"_

_When Sasuke helped him up he looked around and saw all his friends smiling at him. He also saw Hinata who was behind Kiba who pushed her out towards him._

"_Hey Hinata I heard what you said, is that true do you love me"_

"_Naruto Kun yes its true but I was afraid to tell you"_

"_then I guess you deserve this"_

_He leaned in closer to Hinata and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He watched as she became shocked but then kissed him back. When they came to their sense they saw everyone was grinning and cheering._

"_about time mate I thought you would never realise her feelings"_

_Naruto kun lets go more people want to meet you. He then went to see some more people with Hinata saying she had a surprise for him. And he was surprised standing in front of him was none other than the three sannins Orochimaru was there but he had his back turned and was uttering curses under his breath and trying to get Sasuke but was being held back as soon as he turned around Tsunade enveloped him in a hug and started crying saying she wasn't strong enough to protect everyone while Jiraiya just tried to pry her of cause it looked like Naruto couldn't breath. When she let go and Naruto then stood in front of Jiraiya and hit him over the head "Baka sensei I wont forgive you for getting killed"_

"_whatever brat"_

_He looked down to see his student in tears._

"_what the heck is wrong with you Dobe' your not a child"_

"_Shut the hell up teme at least I have personality unlike you, you emo prince"_

_When he heard what Naruto said he paled and tried to give him a death glare but it didn't work to much and then he gave up and was poked in the head by Itachi._

"_Sasuke you really are an idiot"_

_Sasuke just turned and gave him his famous death glare which didn't really work as his brother gave him one back and they started a staring contest and had Orochimaru looking back and fourth between the two._

_Sakura and the rest of rookie nine also came to greet Naruto and even some of the Akatsuki and sensei's _

"_I want money ( Kakuza )_

"_Hee hee were dead" ( half of Zetsu )_

"_don't laugh" ( other Zetsu )_

" _Tobi is a good boy"_

"_aren't you meant to be Madara or Obito" ( random person )_

_Jiraiya came up to him and told him that he had something special to show him so he grabbed him by the arm and walked him to where there were few people standing. Naruto could see a line of people and they were waiting for him, it was the first Hokage who bowed to him and then the second who didn't really bow but gave him a glare and a smile, then the third Hokage Sarutobi Naruto ran up and gave him a hug and said that he missed him. _

"_Naruto we will have plenty of time later come on" and Jiraiya dragged him off while smiling to himself._

_Then further down the line there was a huge big space with nobody there and he couldn't see anyone._

_Naruto why don't you just look closer into the big abyss of darkness( sorry about that its my favourite saying)_

_When he did he saw a big swirl of leaves and from the leaves come the fourth Hokage and a woman with long red hair ( I bet you can guess who she is ) they both came towards him with smiles on their faces except for the fourth he had a cheezy grin._

"_Hello Naruto I have been waiting forever to see you my son"_

"_Huh what? You're my father what the heck is going on pervy sage did you know this tell me now"_

"_I'm sorry Naruto but it was to be kept a secret for reasons I don't know"_

"_you are so dead when we get out of here"_

"_ok Naruto and this is your mother Kushina"_

"_My baby I'm so sorry I left you alone I wish I could have been there"_

"_don't worry mum its not your fault I'm just glad that were finally together"_

"_oh yeah and Naruto I'm your godfather sorry for keeping that a secret too"_

"_Pervy Sage I'm so going to kill you"_

_Just then there was a big flash a Kyuubi and Pein appeared arguing then stopped and turned round to the group Kyuubi ran up to Naruto and purred against him._

_**Grrr Naruto let me go back inside your stomache I won't let him control me, he wants to take over the world.**_

"_Kyuubi what happened to you, your small about the size of Akamaru"_

_He explained everything that happened and everybody just nodded there heads after the conversation nobody had anything to say while the evil and emo people just stood there cursing and looking moody. _

"_So what happens now do we just float around in heaven for all eternity or do we go somewhere"_

"_Naruto you are still such an idiot"_

"_At least I'm not an emo prince like you Sasuke"_

_Before he could argue back there was a big flashing light and a bunch of people in black clothing appeared with swords and weird hair._

"_hey who they heck are you guys and what are you doing here, Did you guys die too"_

"_No we are already dead, we are Death gods and we have come here to take you to the afterlife my name is Toushiro and the guy over there is Byakuya we are captains of the soul society and when you pass to that world you will be able to live peaceful lives. _

"_Hey Byakuya why don't you say something"_

"_I have nothing to say"_

"_Omg we have another emo in the group"_

"_NARUTO"_

"_well he is"_

_Please be quite and we will send you all to the other side we hope you get there safely. Both captains used the back of their blades to send all of the ninja's to the soul society. _

"_let's head back Hitsugaya and see if they made it"_

"_if you do remember it may take some time for them to get there"_

"_hmmmmmmmmmm"_

_A few weeks later Naruto and the gang appeared right in the middle of soul society and were welcomed by Ichigo rushing by and Rukia chasing him. _

"_ICHIGO I'm so going to kill you"_

"_Nani does that happen a lot"_

"_Yeh don't worry about them my name's Ukitake by the way and welcome to soul society"._

_Author's Note: Naruto and the others arrived just a few days after Aizen left and went to Hueco Mundo. Ideas will be welcome for the story that I will be writing It will be called Shinigami ninja and I will probably put a ideas kind of story for. This is my first story so I'm sorry if my story sounds a bit weird anyway hope you have enjoyed and review._


End file.
